


Coffee, anyone?

by SinclairTopside



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Fuck these fuckers, M/M, Tales from the Shipperlands, coffee dates, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinclairTopside/pseuds/SinclairTopside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a glorious first meeting, Jack takes Rhys for coffee. (A continuation of Cybernetics and Blowjobs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee, anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such trash. MORE FICS. 
> 
> Was I the only one who didn't like episode 3? It seemed so different, I don't know. Gortys was cute.

Rhys opened his eyes and yawned, stretching his body across the Hyperion issued sheets. He looked up at the posters of Jack, humming pleasantly at the smug smile that stared down at him from all angles. It was even better, knowing just the day before he had been on his knees, sucking Handsome Jack's dick and then getting jerked off by said man. It had been amazing, and Rhys thought it a dream at first, just another one of the fantasies he'd had. But when he woke up he was in Jack's office, naked with a blanket on him. Covered in bites and hickeys, greeted by the man himself. He remembered it so well.

“Shit!” Rhys bolted up and scrambled to grab his clothes. “Oh god I'm going to be scalped for being so late back to work!” He tugged his shirt on, yelping when Jack pulled him close and kissed him. He melted, resting against the man and letting Jack do what he desired. The CEO pulled away with a smirk, combing a hand through Rhys' disheveled brown hair. 

“Princess, don't worry about it. I've already taken care of it. Wallet head won't be bothering you.” Jack let him go and with shaky fingers, Rhys buttoned his shirt up. “I'm pretty busy tonight, but tomorrow morning we're going for coffee. You and me cupcake.” Jack smirked and slapped Rhys on the butt, the younger man groaning. This was both amazing and nerve wracking. Handsome Jack just asked him on a date, which was fucking great but what would everyone think? The CEO with some low ranked IT kid. Rhys shook his head and looked at Jack, sharing his fear. Jack only laughed, waving it away.

“They wanna judge you? They get tossed out into space! Cupcake, anyone gives you trouble you just tell Aurelia. She'll let me know and I'll punish them...accordingly.” Jack whistled a tune and returned to his desk. Rhys couldn't believe he'd caught the attention of Handsome Jack. First through his cybernetics and now through his body, maybe more. Rhys liked the idea of being with Handsome Jack, since it had been a daydream of his. 

“Thank you, Jack.” Rhys smiled. “I should return to work. Um, what time tomorrow?” 

“I'll swing by your apartment by 7, so be ready princess.” Jack picked up the phone and began shouting into it. Rhys smiled and pressed a hand to his chest, heart hammering. Jack was going to pick him up? Oh god, he had to let Vaughn know while not freaking out over it. Who was he kidding though, he was already freaking out! Handsome Jack was picking him up from his apartment to take him on a date! Rhys took a deep breath and left the office, calming his beating heart. For all he knew it was nothing more than coffee, but Rhys truly hoped it was more. He walked down the hallway and gave Ms. Hmmerlock a wave. She smiled lightly and sent him a nod, pushing a button to open the elevator for him. Rhys hurried back to work and found Vasquez resigned to his section, with a bleeding, bald head. Maybe it was cruel, but Rhys very nearly laughed. 

He took his seat and continued work, getting through the next two days of paperwork before clocking out and heading home. If you worked on Helios you lived on Helios. No cars necessary to get home, just a ride up the elevator to the apartments. Rhys lived with Vaughn, his best friend and partner in crime. They lived in a modest two room apartment, but they did get the luxury of in apartment washer and dryer. Rhys unlocked the door and stepped inside, smiling upon finding Vaughn throwing things everywhere. No doubt looking for something he had left out in plain sight. “Vaughn, calm down!” Rhys chuckled and patted his friend's shoulder. “What're you looking for?” Vaughn turned to look at him briefly before returning to his search.

“Ah, a folder with the accounting info in it!” While he rooted through a garbage bin, Rhys picked up the folder from uner the paper. 

“Vaughn.” Rhys couldn't stop the laugh at Vaughn's wide eyes and shaking hands. “You're the most organized dude I know, except for home.” He handed the folder over and went to his room to drop his things off and change into sweats and an older shirt. 

“And I would be dead without you!” Vaughn called back with a grin. Rhys smiled and joined Vaughn on the couch, throwing his legs over the back of the couch and laying back. 

“So...something happened today.” Rhys grabbed one of the Hyperion issued stress balls and tossed it up into the air.

“Ugh, Vasquez?” 

“Actually, no.” Rhys smiled and propped himself up on his elbows. “Ms. Hammerlock came to get me, said Jack wanted to check out my cybernetics. I knew it was rare but I'm the only one on Helios with both. Anyway, she took me up there, I met Gaige, the mechromancer! Back to the story, so she takes me to Jack's office and I'm super nervous because like...Jack! He starts calling me cute, calling me princess and cupcake. He fucking kissed me Vaughn! Then I sort of...blew him.” Rhys blushed at the memory and Vaughn groaned.

“For god's sake Rhys! I did not need to hear THAT part.” Rhys chuckled. 

“Sorry. Anyway, he's picking me up here tomorrow at 7. We're going out for coffee.” Rhys expected Vaughn to call bullshit, because how is that possible? But the bespectacled man simply grinned and slapped him on the back.

“Oh my god Rhys! That's so amazing! Especially because you adore Jack! He came on to you too! Holy shit. Can you imagine becoming his boyfriend or something? You'd get like...the world!” Rhys chuckled and shook his head. He'd love to be Jack's boyfriend, but he doubted the CEO had time for boyfriends.

“Thanks man. You're possibly one of the most amazing guys ever. You are so open with your mind, not caring that I like dudes, and you believed me. No one else would have believed that story.” Rhys smiled.

“Rhys, you wouldn't make that up. No reason to, and of course I accept you, you're my bro!” Vaughn grinned. “Oh! Right, I wanted to ask- did the whole story about Hammerlock coming down and ripping Vasquez's hair off because of you?” Rhys groaned. 

“Oh my god that's what happened? I had brought up work with me to give to Jack and he wasn't happy to hear I was doing all the work and getting harassed by Vasquez. So I guess he had Ms. Hammerlock...holy shit.” Rhys laughed. “I shouldn't be laughing but Vasquez is a dick!” Rhys was happy the other had suffered, but just enough to make an impression. 

“Dude I heard it was hardcore. She just grabbed his hair and ripped. Then she left and he was shouting in pain. Man, what I wouldn't give to see that! I think he'll think twice before trying to push you around again.” Rhys smiled. He certainly hoped so. 

The two friends ordered takeout and munched on that while watching crappy television. Rhys climbed into bed at ten, closing his eyes and despite being nervous he fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow. It must have been due to the day's earlier activates. When he did wake it was way too early for his liking. Rhys stared at the glowing clock, blaring its bright ass numbers in his face. Six? Who does that? Rhys sat up and rubbed his eyes, sitting there a moment before he remembered exactly why waking up early had been important. “Fuck!” The brunette jumped up, slamming his knee into the bedside table. “Fuck!” He grabbed his knee, rubbing it and hopping around on one foot, ending with him slamming into his door. 

“Why must the good be punished?” He sobbed and pushed himself up, effectively battered enough for the day. Rhys grabbed his clothes and hurried to shower and get ready. He wanted to look his best and that meant putting much more effort into what he wore. Twenty minutes of Vaughn laughing at him later and Rhys came out in what he thought looked much too plain.

“Dude, you look great! Anything else and it would be waaaay to fancy for coffee. This is different from your work clothes but still nice enough. I know your nervous but just smile!” Vaughn assured him as best he could but this wasn't a date with just any guy. Rhys looked himself over and sighed. 

“Vaughn, I really don't think-”

“You asked me for help, so this is what I've decided.” 

Rhys didn't even remember when he'd bought tight pants but Vaughn said they'd impress Jack, and Rhys had gone through the rest of his clothes, so these would have to do. Vaughn had then thrown a sweater at him, and said it'd make him look cute. Which he was told was his end game. So Rhys put it all on and slipped into some boots to complete the look. 

“If I get laughed at I'm going to strangle you.” He pointed at Vaughn, who threw his hands up.

“Dammit Rhys! You look good! Like, totally ready for a casual date kind of good. You're lucky I'm here or you would've worn something dumb.” 

Rhys shot a glare at his best friend and was just finishing up with brushing his teeth when a knock came at the door. Even though he'd been preparing for the better part of an hour, Rhys was now totally freaked out. It took Vaughn pushing him to the front door before Rhys reacted. He turned the knob and opened the door, smiling nervously at Jack. The CEO wore his usual attire and rested against the doorframe.

“Princess I gotta say, you look damn adorable.” 

“Told you!” Vaughn shouted from inside. Rhys blushed and shut the door behind him.

“Thank you.” He smiled at Jack, happy that Vaughn's nagging had paid off. The other was surprisingly good with fashion, and weirdly buff.

“Sorry I ain't got nothing to show. Had to do some work for a bit, no time to change.” 

“It's not, I mean it's not like you had to dress up or anything. I just did because I'm way too nervous. Fuck, did I say that out loud?” Rhys buried his head in his hands and shook his head. Jack was chuckling but Rhys realized it wasn't cruel laughter, but a small, amused kind.

“You're fucking cute, Rhysie. I bet you were all dolled up, huh? Bet your friend there had to make you change.”

“God, is it that obvious?” Rhys sighed. He hadn't noticed the bruise forming around his eyes from earlier, but Jack took notice the second the light hit Rhys in the right way. He CEO grabbed his wrist and pulled him close, other hand gripping his chin and looking at him. “J-Jack, what're you doing?” Rhys flushed, staring at the man whose eyes had narrowed considerably. 

“Did that fucking prick do this?” Jack glared and ran a finger along the bruise. Rhys yelped, covering his eye and trying to remember why his eye hurt. The morning had been such a blur he didn't remember much about stumbling like an idiot. “Did he not take Aurelia seriously? The chick can freeze shit!” Jack glared. “I'll make him pay for this princess, don't worry about that.” 

“Wait no! Jack that's not it.” Rhys shook his head and chuckled. “I hit my eye on the door this morning, it wasn't Vasquez. I think he took Ms. Hammerlock extremely seriously.” Rhys didn't want Vasquez dead for something he didn't do, even if he'd tortured Rhys enough to deserve it. 

“I can still kill him if you want,” Jack murmured. Rhys smiled and shook his head.

“No, no I think it's fine for now.” He realized now that Jack really did have his back. If Vasquez got too abusive again, all Rhys had to do was let Ms. Hammerlock know. She would let Jack know and Jack would do, well what he did best. Rhys never once thought that what was happening right now would ever be reality. It was happening though, and the longer he thought about it, the more giddy he became. 

“Yeah? Well good. Though I have to look into him, because I'm the only one allowed to abuse employees! Annnnd it's not so much abuse and straight up murder.” Jack was grinning and talking about murder like it putting on a shirt. Why did he find that endearing? Because he totally did. “I know we got off to a...ah, well an interesting start. You blew me, I jerked ya, that sort of thing and it was great! But I don't know anything about you, princess. Tell me something, anything!” Rhys looked at his feet, staring at his shoes while attempting to come up with something interesting about himself. Which, there wasn't a lot. 

“Well, I was born on Elpis and when I turned twelve I came up to Helios to learn everything I could. I've sort of been here ever since. I got my implants done when I was twenty, and I've been friends with Vaughn since I got here. We were on the same ship that brought us here.” He looked at Jack,waiting for a response. The CEO smiled at him and slapped his back, Rhys stumbling forward. 

“You were scared it was boring, huh? You had that look on your face. Cupcake, our lives are scarcely exciting.” Rhys stared at him, eyes wide.

“What do you mean? Your life has been...wasn't it exciting?” 

“I guess to some people. To me it's just life. I have my fun, yeah, but exciting? I wouldn't be so sure about that.” Jack chuckled and guided Rhys towards the cafe. Large enough to fit a good amount of employees but currently empty. It was a holiday, er, as much holiday as Helios became. People got a few extra hours, which was good enough in Rhys' eye. They walked up to the counter, Rhys giving the woman a small wave. 

“Hi Ellen,” he murmured. She was a woman in her thirties, two kids and hardly ever with the patience to deal with bullshit. She was pretty great though, nice enough in her own way. “Could I get a chai latte?” She blinked, looked at him, at Jack and nodded.

“Ain't my business. Sure. For you?” She looked at Jack, who ordered a straight up coffee. Ellen went to make the drinks and came back with a chai latte and some whipped drink. Rhys stared at it before grabbing his own. 

“Ah man Ellen! You know me so well.” Jack grinned and led Rhys to the section of the cafe with couches and armchairs. “She knows when I say black coffee that what I really want is this. It's a habit. Drinking this in front of important pricks doesn't look cool.” He used air quotes, causing Rhys to laugh.

“Well that's silly. Um, so what about you Jack? What's it been like being the CEO of Hyperion?” Rhys had always wondered about that, wondered how it could possibly leave the man any time to do something as simple as this, a date.

“Hm? It's great! I'm in charge and that's the best part. Not to mention I'm leading the expedition to save Pandora. That's rewarding shit.” Jack nodded. “Ah, I can't help but feel good about it. I'm doing something that is going to help people, and that's what I've always wanted.”

Rhys felt his heart pitter patter in his chest, finding himself even more attracted to Jack than possible. The man was so passionate about his work and Rhys had always found devotion a more attractive trait in men. “Wow, I just, that's amazing Jack.” He smiled, sipping at his latte.

“Princess you're going to give me a big head.” Jack chuckled. “Hey, you got foam on your lip.” Rhys went to wipe it, but stopped when Jack leaned in, pressing their lips together. Rhys froze, eyes wide. They'd kissed but it had been in the man's office. In private. Was Jack okay with this? Jack tangled a hand in his hair, tugging to pull Rhys closer. The brunette flushed, but decided he really didn't care enough to stop this. He returned the kiss, smiling like an idiot in the middle of it. Jack pulled away, laughing. 

“What was that? You were grinning like a moron.” 

“I just...I didn't think you would want anyone to know that someone lowly like me and someone like you. I guess it just makes me really happy.” Rhys smiled, catching the twitch of the nose from Jack.

“Eh, I don't care what they think. Especially since I want everyone to know that you're mine.” Jack grinned at Rhys' dark blush.

“Yours?! I mean, yes please!” Rhys smiled and scratched the back of his head. “That sounds amazing.” 

“Yeah? Well good, cause I want to see your ass in my office at ten.” Jack smirked and stood up, holding a hand out for Rhys. The younger male took it, smiling the whole way back. Jack kept their hands together, Rhys' cheeks burning the entire time. It just made him so happy that this, this was so totally legit. They reached his apartment far too soon, and Rhys had a pout on his face. One he hadn't thought Jack could see. 

“Don't pout Princess, I'll see you at 10.” Jack smirked and leaned down, giving Rhys a peck before turning on his heels and walking off down the hall. Rhys raised a hand, waving as Jack retreated. He walked inside the apartment, bombarded by Vaughn the second he shut the door. 

“Oh my god how was it?!” Rhys smiled and sat down.

“It was amazing.”


End file.
